The Greatest Gift
by Milou
Summary: Now that Xena is dead she needs someone to take care of Gabrielle. Starring Michael and Ares.


Title: The Greatest Gift  
Author: Milou  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters alright? I think they belong to Renaissance Pictures or somethong like that........  
Teaser: Now that Xena is dead, Gabrielle needs someone to be with her, someone who really cares......  
  
  
The Greatest Gift  
  
  
*I will always be with you Gabrielle*..... That's what Xena said before she left her friend for the other world. Now, she was in heaven, wearing that white dress once again, and trying to look upon Gabrielle.  
  
- Isn't she pretty when she's sleeping huh?  
  
Someone came in, interrupting Xena's reflexion. she looked quickly, it was Michael.  
  
- She is always prettty, it's just that when she's sleeping, she seems to be in peace with herself. But why would you care?  
  
- I care as much as you do Warrior Princess! I did my best to protect her since her last visit here.  
  
- I might believe that Michael but you know I don't trust you anymore. I will need someone else for the job.  
  
- Someone else? It will be hard to find someone who cares more than you or me about her.  
  
- Not really, a lot of people care about Gabrielle. Take Joxer for example, he loved very much.  
  
- Joxer? Yeah he loved Gabrielle but, since his death, Gabrielle's affection for him relied on Virgil instead.  
  
- Yes, I have to agree that a big part of their relationship comes from Joxer. But what about Virgil himself?  
  
- You know the answer Xena. It's the same why they never got together, they have Joxer's ghost between them.  
  
- That's why anything serious never happened between them.  
  
- Exactly. It leaves only me for the job you know.  
  
- But why? You never did anything for her. How can I be sure of your feelings?  
  
- Because I gave her everything she is now. You never wondered of how she got her fighting skills when you were brought back to life? It was my doing. When I gave her the power of an archangel, all her potential had been revealed. I could have take it away after but I decided to leave things like they were. Gabrielle was finally all she ever dreamed of...  
  
- She gave her life and her path to save me that day... Thank you Michael for what you did, she deserved it. I now understand that you do have feelings for her. But, be honest, you have to admit you're stuck in here don't you? You can't go to earth and travel with her? That's why I have to find someone else. I don't want her to be alone, she needs someone by her side, someone who loves her.  
  
- What about her husband?  
  
- Perdicas? No, he couldn't be the one for her, especially right now. She is a warrior and he was a farmer, Gabrielle would never give up everything for him. Eli would have helped her in so many ways.... but you don't know where to find him don't you?  
  
- Xena, Eli has been chosen by higher powers to serve The God so even angels don't know where he is. His time will come again though. Who else do we got? Hercules is married and..  
  
- Iolaus! That's it Michael, we just have to find Iolaus! He'd be perfect for Gabrielle...  
  
- But Iolaus is dead Xena. I know he's in mission for the Light. He's a kind of an archangel chose by God. Beside, even for Gabrielle, we cannot bring back the deads.  
  
- But we have to find someone!  
  
- I know, but you forgot that she already have friends on earth, Ares and Aphrodite.  
  
- Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, she has no time or will to travel with Gabby. I admit they're pretty close and Dite is keeping an eye on her, but it's not what I want for her.   
  
- I hate to bring it back again Xena, but you still forgot to mention Ares.  
  
- Ares? He has nothing to do with Gabrielle. If he lays a hand on her I promise I will...  
  
- Xena, why don't you accept it? Ares wants no harm to be done to Gabrielle. They have a special place for each other in their hearts and are a big part of their lives. That's how things are. You were his obssession but in the bottom of his heart he always had a place for Gabrielle. We cannot interfere between them, they have a lot of history still unwritten to come. They are just starting to realize it.  
  
- Michael, we cannot let that happen! Send me back, I'll take of Ares before he hurts her. He will surely end up betraying her trust or something I know him..  
  
- You know I can't do that. Ares's in love with Gabrielle and you can't do nothing about it.  
  
  
  
Michael closed the portal where Xena was staring at a sleeping Gabrielle and opened a new one. It ws the Halls of War. Ares was siting on his throne, a scroll on his lap. There was a lot of scrolls on the floor beside him. He seemed to be drawing. Xena's eyes opened wide in surprise when she could saw what he was drawing. It was a superb portrait of the sleeping bard. A portal showing Gabrielle was open just in front of Ares. Michael decided to leave Xena alone, discovering that Ares was really in love with Gabrielle. But what about Gabrielle? Xena knew that she had always been aware of the chemistry between her and the God of War but did she loved him back? The more she was thinking about it, the more it made sense in Xena's mind. But she had to talk to Ares first. Before she could ask, she found herself standing in front of him. Thanking silently Michael for his kindness, she took a step forward to make Ares notice her presence. He startled and the scroll fell to the floor and the portal closed.  
  
- Xena? Is that really you?  
  
- Hello Ares. Yes it's me, are you scared?  
  
- Well, it depends on your intentions. You've been here for long?  
  
- Long enough, listen Ares, I don't have much time but I wanted to say that I know your little secret.  
  
- You do?  
  
- Yes, and I wanted to say only one thing about it, go to her Ares.  
  
- What?  
  
- You heard me Ares, Go to Gabrielle and tell her how you feel. Like said a great friend of mine, Love is the most powerful thing on earth. Unconditionnal love Ares, and she will give it back.  
  
- Are you sure? I don't want to make a fool out of myself, the God of War is not suppose to fall in love, especially not with a mortal.  
  
- It's not like you never did it before. I have to go but promise me one thing...  
  
- Anything Xena.  
  
- Promise me you'll cherish her for eternity and you'll take care of her forever and love her as much as yourself.  
  
- I promise I will love her with all my heart and make her happy. You'll be proud of me.  
  
- I hope Ares, because she had been the greatest gift in my life and I know she will be even more to you...  
  
Xena gave Ares a light kiss in the cheek and disapeared. He took a few seconds to concentrated, he was actually nervous, and he disapeared too. He reappeared beside Gabrielle. He slowly put his hand on her cheek to wake her. She opened her eyes and stare into his gaze for a long time, unable to say a word. Ares swallowed and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on the lips. Far, far from there, Xena and Michael smiled, happy to see that their mission was accomplished. * Even in death Gabrielle, I will never leave you*  
  
  
  
THE END......... 


End file.
